Sep 22 2015 - v5.4.8
Patch v5.4.8 was implemented on 22nd September at 16:00 (GMT+1). This included server and client fixes. A client patch was also released, to be downloaded via Steam. This is a large (3.8GB) patch since it includes various texture fixes. Updates * We added a recall item to the game that allows you to travel from anywhere in the world to your USpace. Can also be used as a last ditch effort to free your character if you get stuck. You will receive this item during the USpace quest chain in Lambda Mall. For those who completed that quest chain already, there will be a quest giver in your USpace waiting for you to give you one. * Various collision issues in and around Lambda Mall and associated areas have been fixed based on the various feedback from players. * Clan charters can now be correctly invoked/used. * The auction house UI should no longer crash the client. However, we disabled creation of auctions for the time being to fix some issues. The full functionality of the auction house will be restored in a small, separate patch later this week. * In-game mail has been disabled due to serious bugs it is causing. It is currently being fixed and will be enabled again in a small patch later this week together with the auction house. * The time it takes to free up character names has been significantly decreased. You should now be able to create a character with the same name right after deleting the previous one. * The login and connect behavior of the client has been improved. The client should now more quickly revert back to the login screen when something goes wrong. * The zoning & teleportation sequence in the client has been improved. We hope this should solve at least some of the endless loading screen / black screen problems. Additionally, the client will now display a message when the world becomes unavailable on transition. * The character creation now has a safe guard to prevent multiple characters being created due to lag. * An exit button has been added to login screen to allow you to quit the game while in queue. * The annoying HP regeneration sound has been removed, locked up and the key thrown away. * The less annoying targeting sounds have been toned down. We decided to give it a second chance to redeem itself. We did however threaten it with the fate of the HP regeneration sound if it does not behave. * Skill and stance description has been quickly improved to at least be a little more helpful. This is just a stop gap measure until we have time to do it properly with the new way players will gain skills in the future. * The CTRL key toggle in the login screen has been disabled to prevent the cursor from disappearing. * Various skill cooldowns have been tweaked. * Lambda Mall visuals have been tweaked a lot. It’s now more colorful, more fresh and more in line with the Las Vegas like bright look in the books. * Most of the rather out-dated lens flares have been rightfully retired as well. * The terrain in various zones has had its textures improved. Additionally, most of the low resolution glitches on the terrain should now be gone. * Collisions received countless fixes across all areas. A big thank you to the community for pointing out many of them. * Collisions and lighting have seen a technical rework to fix a bug that occasionally caused USpace to crash. * The cause of the massive performance drop in MetaMorph and Hacker Shop has been fixed. * Fixed an issue in MetaMorph that caused a total freeze on certain configurations. * Seriously explosive barrels (as in exploding the client) and other objects with similar behavior have been removed. * A bug has been fixed that caused player movement to continue upon death and in turn cause many different issues when respawning. * Limbo: experience gained from quests in this areas has been slightly increased to avoid players leaving Limbo before reaching level 3. * Lambda Mall: The bow in the quest "Something to fight with" in the Bad Sector jail has its level requirement reduced to level 2 to help some players that are stuck there. * Lambda Mall: The Vengeance quest in Bad Sector has its enemy respawn rate decreased so you should have enough time to help the simuloids before new enemies start spawning. * Various broken legacy items such as the Black Dress have been removed from the loot tables. They will make a come-back once fixed and especially assigned to areas they were intended for. Some of these 'broken' items have also been additionally flagged to get rid of them on characters that have them already equipped as they cause unexpected things to happen. * The 8 Squared Mausoleum area received new pathfinding so that NPCs can now cross the bridges there correctly. * 8 Squared - Eby Byers: a portal has been added so players don’t get stuck there after the cut-scene. * 8 Squared - Shards Mannor: fixed an issue preventing some players from receiving the follow-up quest from the Mad King. * Bug World: the entry quest has been modified to cause fewer issues for some players. * 5Isle: the killable fishes are no more. The bug has been fixed. * 5Isle: the Ambassador quest chain has been streamlined and players shouldn’t miss quests anymore. * 5Isle: reworked "invisible walls" in the Celestial Dragon quest area to resolve some of the respawn issues. * 5Isle: the Water Master fight has been reworked. There are now two Water Elementals that begin to channel health to the Water Master when the Master is below 50% hit points. Their purpose it to try outheal the damage dealt. However, there are now portals that spawn demons that attack the Water Elementals. One approach to this fight is to focus on the demons so they don’t kill the Water Elementals. * 8 Squared: the Spooky Lady in quest "Valley of Ardor" applied for a gender change that has been immediately approved. * Mars Bazaar: the quest “Shh…” has been redesigned and should no longer cause trouble. * Mars Bazaar: fixed multiple smaller escort related issues. * Various quest dialogs have been improved based on the feedback from the community. * AI: NPC healers become active sooner now, often when hit points drop below 85%. Category:Update